


Growing Closer

by PuduHyuck



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hoseung, M/M, One Shot, What should I tag, Yeonho is right, confused Kangmin, non-au, sweet Hoyoung, sweet Yongseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuduHyuck/pseuds/PuduHyuck
Summary: Hoyoung and Yongseung weren't that close at the beginning.But it soon changed and Hoyoung had to deal now with feelings, that were more than platonic.Or an attempt at:5 times, Hoyoung thought, that Yongseung may reciprocate his feelingsand 1 time, he was sure of it
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Kim Yongseung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Growing Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~ :D
> 
> My second Hoseung (Hoyoung x Yongseung) story~
> 
> I wanted to post this on Yongseungs birthday, but I didn't made it on time (as you can see...) 8D
> 
> I'm, tbh, not really satisfied with the story, but I'll post it anyway, because I tried at least very hard to make it (hopefully) enjoyable.
> 
> Have fun reading this~ ^^

Hoyoung and Yongseung weren't quite close at the beginning.

Not to sound mean or something, but Yongseung got a kind of difficult character. He was... different, peculiar to explain it simply.

To no ones surprise, Yeonho was the first one to get close with the young dancer. They were the same age and Yeonho had probably the most easy-going personality of them all.

The next two, who got closer to Yongseung, were Gyehyeon and Minchan.

Gyehyeon was close to Yeonho and the next closest in age - after Yeonho - to Yongseung and had a kind and easy character, so Hoyoung could see why they got along quite well after some time.

Though Minchan was older, he got a familiar weird and idiosyncratic personality as Yongseung (Hoyoung knew this more than anyone, he was - after all - best friends with Minchan) so Minchan could probably sympathize with the younger the best.

It wasn't, that Hoyoung didn't got along with Yongseung, but he didn't know, how exactly to communicate with his dongsaeng.

Yongseung didn't really talk much to him or gave great reactions to things Hoyoung said. He seemed almost emotionless and the rapper didn't know, how to deal with this.

At some point, the older even thought, that Yongseung didn't like him.

"That's not true.", Yeonho told him one day, when Hoyoung shared his thoughts with his roommate.

"He just doesn't know, how to express his emotions or how to act around others he's not close with... plus he's kind of shy.", the singer explained and Hoyoung kinda knew, but what was he supposed to do, to get closer to Yongseung?

"But... I try to bring him into conversations when he's quiet, ask for his opinions, and even comforted him once, when Dongheon-hyung was extra harsh one dance practice... What else am I supposed to do?"

Hoyoung knew he sounded quite whiney, but he was frustrated... he found Yongseung sympathic, even if he was a little strange in his opinion, but he could see, that the younger was a nice, hard-working boy and he wanted to have a good relationship with all his group members. They'd be together now for a long time after all and a great group dynamic was important.

"Have you tried talking to him alone? Told him how you feel about this situation?", Yeonho asked, his eyes kind and understanding. "As bad as Yongseung is with showing emotions, he's as bad with reading them... so you have to tell him, what you want, how you feel about the two of you, directly.", the singer smiled sympathetically. "He's not as open as the rest of us, as you know yourself."

Hoyoung blinked at the younger. Yeonho was right, he never really talked with Yongseung alone.

Why hadn't he thought about that himself?

"Right...", it came slowly from the rapper. "I should talk to him alone."

Yeonho just grinned as answer, now continuing making himself ready for bed.

"Should I go right now?", the rapper asked suddenly after a short moment of silence, making Yeonho turning around to face his hyung.

"Uhm...", Yeonho looked at the time on his phone. "Better not... it's too late and Yongseung planned going to bed at 11pm today, remember? And you know how he is..."

Yeonho was right - again - and Hoyoung sighed. "Alright, then I'll try tomorrow."

Yeonho smiled encouragingly. "Do that."

\---

The next day started like any other, one after another woke up, made himself ready for the day, ate breakfast and then packed their things for training.

All the while, Hoyoung thought about when and how to start a conversation with Yongseung. He was quite nervous to be honest, but why? He didn't know himself...

He got his chance, when they had their lunch break. After everyone finished eating, they still had a good half an hour before practice continued, so Hoyoung decided to get into action.

While approaching the dancer, he mentally prepared how to start, but he guessed it was no use, cause nothing went as planned - a common rule.

"Yongseung-ah, I'd like to talk to you about something, is this okay for you now?"

The younger looked up at Hoyoung, sitting against the wall, his phone in one hand. Yongseung blinked a few times, surprised. "Uhm, yeah, sure hyung."

Hoyoung nodded and went to sit beside Yongseung, who sat up more straight and turned lightly his body towards his hyung, the phone now on the floor on his other side.

"So.. uhm...", Hoyoung started a bit unsure, after sitting properly down and looking right to Yongseung, who gave him all his attention. "Yesterday, I talked to Yeonho-yah - ... about you - because... I wasn't sure, how to get closer to you."

Yongseungs eyes widened a little at this, seemingly taken aback by Hoyoungs words, but didn't say anything, waiting patiently for his hyung to continue.

The rapper decided to be wholefully truthful with his dongsaeng.

Maybe it was a bit too much to even mention the conversation with Yeonho, but he just wanted Yongseung to know, that he was serious about it.

It probably was kinda cocky of him, but he didn't think, that Yongseung would take it that way.

"Well... he told me, what he thought would help, so here I am, telling you honestly how I feel." The older breathed in and out, spreading his shoulders to make himself ready for his next words. "I want to get to know you better, get closer to you... right now, we are just groupmates - that's how I see it at least - but I'd like to call you a friend at some point, but I honestly don't know, how to do this, because you are difficult to read for me. I kinda like you Yongseung, you seem very likable to me. You are always kind and nice, you're working hard, always giving your best, are polite and try to treat everyone correctly and with respect and you're funny too, but well... we are not really close, are we? So I'd like to change that, if it's okay for you?"

Hoyoung tried his best to express himself, but wasn't sure, if it wasn't too much? Or if he had delivered his feelings clearly enough?

But after a few seconds of hopeful silence - on Hoyoungs side - passed, a small kind smile on the youngers face began to form . "Yeah, I'd love that hyung.", Yongseung even grinned at the end of his answer.

Now it was the rappers turn to blink a few times - rather perplexed.

It was really that easy? And he stressed himself for so long? He only had to tell Yongseung he wanted to get closer to him and that did the trick?

"What would you like to do, hyung?", the younger interrupted Hoyoungs inner tumult and the rapper shook lightly his head.

"Uhm... I thought about just simply going out to eat? Just the two of us, of course? So we can talk in peace?"

Hoyoung knew exactly that he sounded unsure, but he was still progressing this all.

Yongseung nodded, still smiling. "Sounds good to me... when?"

"You can decide, you like to plan after all, don‘t you?"

Slowly, this whole situation got into Hoyoungs brain and he smiled happily at the younger. The rapper was flexible - well, at least way more than Yongseung - so he had no problem to let the younger choose the date and time. As long as it worked to get to know the dancer better, he was fine.

Yongseung now looked kinda awed at his hyung.

Why? Hoyoung wanted to know too, but the grin he got afterwards was enough for now. "Then I'd say tomorrow? After practice?"

The rapper couldn't agree happier, glad, that he got already his chance the next day and thanked the younger and left him with the promise, to not disturb his break any longer. But Yongseung stopped him midway, calling out to his hyung and Hoyoung turned around, curious, what the dancer wanted to say.

"I should say that - 'thank you' I mean - for approaching me and... all that.", Yongseung sounded a bit shy saying that and Hoyoungs heart swell a little.

His dongsaeng could be really cute...

Hoyoung gave his best dimpled smile as answer for Yongseung before waving and going back to his previous spot, the smile on his face not leaving him for a long time.

\---

Hoyoung couldn't wait for the dinner next day, he was more giddy and made one, two times more often mistakes at practice than normally - for which he got scolded rather harshly by Dongheon, but he could understand his leader, since their comeback stage with _From Now_ was in less then a week.

It still was worth it, if you asked the younger rapper, he could finally get a better relationship with Yongseung.

He happily told Yeonho, before going to bed, about the talk and got a short strange look from the singer, before he covered it with - what seemed for Hoyoung to be - a forced smile.

"What's with that reaction?", Hoyoung didn't waste a second to question his roommates behavior.

Yeonhos smile faltered and then sighed, when it was clear, that he wouldn't escape Hoyoungs wrath.

"Nothing... just...", Yeonho bit his lip, contemplating his next words. "Your are weirdly... happy about this all...", he finished slowly, watching his hyung closely.

Hoyoungs eyebrow knitted togheter in confusion. "Why shouldn't I be happy about this? I always wanted to get along with Yongseung-ah and now I finally get the chance!"

"Yeah I know, there's nothing wrong with being happy about it, but you just kind of seem to be a little bit over the top for me... But that's probably just you being you...", he muttered the end, but Hoyoung heard it - "Hey!" - and pouted. "You just don't realize, how much this means to me... a good relationship inside our group is important for me.", the rapper reasoned and Yeonho sighed once again. "If you say so..."

The singer got a suspicious glare for this, and knew there would come more from the older, since Hoyoung loved discussions and won't let this go by that easily.

When the rapper opened his mouth once more, Yeonho just sighed - again… - defeated.

That's gonna be a long night...

\---

The next day, Hoyoung still was giddy, but he tried his best to not make too much mistakes at practice and get scolded again. Also for Dongheons sake - of course - since he knows that his hyung got a lot of stress - the most stress of them all - because of their comeback stage.

He made it with just one small mistake the whole day. (Dongheon wasn't happy, but at least didn't scold him, so Hoyoung counted this as a win.)

After practice, Hoyoung packed his things and strolled over to Yongseung.

"Hey Yongseung-ah, everything alright for dinner? Have you thought about a place you want to go?", Yongseung looked up at the rapper after zipping his backpack up.

"Ah, Hoyoung-hyung! Erm... no, I thought you already had something in mind..."

"Well.. no", Hoyoung scratched almost embarrassed at his neck. "It was a bit sudden and I haven't thought about the place yet... so I wanted to ask you, if you had an idea, but i guess we can just decide together? We still need to go back to our dorm and shower, so we have plenty of time to collect ideas, right?"

Yongseung mimicked Hoyoungs kind smile and nodded.

"Okay, good. I'll ask the others in the car, if we may shower first.", Hoyoung then informed and Yongseung thanked him for that.

\---

By the car ride home, Hoyoung did as he promised.

"Is it alright for you guys, when Yongseung-ah and I shower first? We want to go out for dinner.", he felt strangely proud to announce this.

Yeonho was right... he was kinda weird about this all.

It went suspiciously quiet in the car.

Dongheon looked surprised at Hoyoung, glanced shortly at Yongseung at the seat behind Hoyoung and back to the former, before covering his face with a more neutral look.

„Sure, you two can go first.“, the oldest give his consent and the rest followed soon along, except Kangmin.

„What? You are eating out? I wanna eat out too!“, he whined slightly, but Hoyoung just grinned amused. „I‘m sorry Kangminnie-yah, but today it‘s just Yongseung and I.“

The rapper didn‘t sound sorry at all.

\---

Hoyoung was the first to take a shower and called out to Yongseung as soon as he finished. He put on clean simple clothes, prepared everything to go out and planted himself on his bed, scrolling through his phone for possible restaurants he could go to until the dancer was ready to go.

He prepared three restaurants to decide from for the two of them and went then to the living room, deciding to wait there for Yongseung.

Dongheon then came into the room, spotting the younger on the couch with his phone in hand. “Ah, Hoyoung-ah. Waiting for Yongseung-ah? Are you two really going out alone?“, the elder asked cautious and Hoyoung was confused as to why his leader was acting this way, even back in the car.

„Yeah… why?“, he he asked, one eyebrow raised, curious of the leaders explanation.

„Ah…“, Dongheon laughed a bit uneasy. „I just thought, that you two aren‘t so close… to go eat alone.“, the leader scratched himself on his neck, seemingly flustered. „I‘ve never really seen the two of you do something alone together.“

So… even Dongheon noticed, huh?

Hoyoung understood now the elders reactions, his eyes widening with insight.

„Ah, I see… Yeah it‘s true, we‘re not really close, but that‘s why we’re going actually… to get closer.“

Dongheon blinked at that a few times, than forming his mouth into an ‚o‘ shape, his eyes getting rounder. „Oooh.. makes sense… and here I was, wondering what that all meant…“, he laughed relieved and the younger didn‘t know, why the leader was so interested in this.

„Well then!“, Dongheon exclaimed suddenly grinning, clapping his hands together and startled the younger slightly. „Then I wish you two the best~ You‘ll see, Yongseung-ah is not as difficult as you – at first sight – think… Well… I mean, I‘m not too close with him yet as well, but that‘s because we‘re quite the opposite…“

Hoyoung was thankful, that the elder tried to encourage him, but somehow it made him feel rather depressed…

Even Dongheon, who‘s character was the opposite of Yongseungs – like he said – was getting better along with the dancer than he himself?

Great…

He thanked his leader nonetheless, small smile on his face and just thought, that he should take todays chance to change this fact.

When the younger finished and came into the living room, Hoyoung immediately looked up at him.

„You ready?“

Yongseung nodded affirmatively and the older waved him over.

„We should first decide, where to go.“, explained Hoyoung, when Yongseung looked at him with questioning eyes, while taking a seat beside his hyung.

They discussed, which place to go, telling each other about what they thought of and easily chose then one.

On their way to the restaurant, they were mostly occupied with not getting lost, Hoyoung here and there commenting about something he saw on their way.

They arrived rather quickly, it wasn‘t a long walk from their dorm and Hoyoung happily opened the door for the younger. The dancer thanked him, even tho he found it weird, but guessed that this was just Hoyoung being Hoyoung.

As soon as they took their seats and chose what to drink and eat, the older one began with his ‚mission‘.

„So… because I want to get to know you better, - as you know – I‘d like to ask you about your hobbies, what you like or don‘t like and so on for the beginning.“, the rapper leaned forward, forearms on the table. „Or should I start?“, he asked then quickly, not wanting to pressure the younger.

„No, it‘s okay!“, the dancer reassured and proceeded to tell the elder about him.

Hoyoung commented and discussed throughout with the younger, asked about a lot of things to get a better understanding and Yongseung enjoyed it very much.

Somewhere in between, their food arrived, but this didn‘t really break their flow in conversation, humble ‘thank yous’ were given towards the waiter, before they continued, were they broke off.

„Wow…“, exclaimed Hoyoung when Yongseung finished. „All I knew until now was, that you‘re liking and collecting Rubik Cubes and that you‘re interested in plants…“, he looked kind of awed and impressed at Yongseung. „I always thought, that you would have a lot of weird interests, but you have pretty normal ones – beside your devotion to learn the pi-number…“

Yongseung cackled unexpectedly at that and the rapper felt proud of himself for getting this reaction out of their so called Yongbot. (Even through he didn‘t know, what was so funny.)

While Yongseung collected himself again, he thought back to the conversation he had with his roommates.

<<<

After finishing his shower, Yongseung returned to his room, to get ready for dinner. Everyone was silent when he entered, only acknowledging him with their gazes at first, but it didn‘t take long for the maknae to break the silence.

„Where are you going with Hoyoung-hyung?“

„We don‘t know yet… We will decide now.“, he answered simply, pulling out a shirt of his closet.

„Really?“, Minchan butted in, surprised. „You haven‘t planned beforehand?“

„Ah well… Hoyoung-hyung asked me out, so I thought he already had something in mind, but he didn‘t… said it was so sudden and something like that.“

It was silent again, Yongseung not really minding, choosing meanwhile a simple jean to wear.

„How come you two are going alone? I never thought of you two as close friends?“, Gyehyeon suddenly questioned. It was clear, that he held this question back for a while now.

„Huh? They‘re not?“, Kangmin threw in, confused, looking between Yongseung and Gyehyeon.

„That‘s why. Hoyoung-hyung wants us to get to know each other better.“, the dancer explained, to the young singer, ignoring the maknae.

„Ah~ clever.“, the producer commented in english. „So that‘s why… I was, too, wondering why.“

„But, how?“ Kangmin asked, still confused. And Yongseung raised a questioning eyebrow. „How… what?“

„How are you two not close?“, the youngest explained slightly exasperated. „Hoyoung-hyungs so open and caring… I don‘t get it.“

And Yongseung didn‘t had an answer to that.

But Minchan rescued him. „That‘s probably the reason. Hoyoungie is maybe _too_ open and caring.“

Kangmin was visibly more confused and the dancer couldn‘t blame him. He didn‘t got the reasoning either, to be honest.

„What‘s that suppost to mean?!“, the maknae was irritated.

„You‘re just too young to understand.“ was all Minchan offered to the youngest dismay and the quarrel began…

„Anyway.“ Gyehyeon spoke up again, looking at Yongseung, seemingly done with the other two. „Everything will go fine. I think you two will get along well.“

„Thank you.“, Yongseung smiled, taking his wallet and phone, ready to go.

Kangmin and Minchan quickly calling after him, stopping their quarrel for a short time, when he was about to leave.

„Good luck!“ - „Have fun~“

He presented them a grin over his shoulder and stepped out of the room.

>>>

He could see now, why Kangmin couldn‘t believe, that he wasn‘t close with Hoyoung, but also could now understand, what Minchan meant – or more like _guess_ what he meant.

Hoyoung was _really_ open, also very easy to talk to, while Yongseung was more reserved. It wasn‘t, that Yongseung didn‘t _know_ what to say, just, he didn‘t really see the point in commenting or giving an opinion to everything.

So the elder could probably understand Yongseungs restrained behavior the least in the group.

He even was likely that Hoyoung took the dancers quietness the wrong way, which made it difficult for them.

But now, that the rapper reached out to him, he didn‘t want to disappoint him and wanted, too, to get a better relationship to Hoyoung.

The older was really direct and honest.

Yongseung liked that. A lot.

He should probably tell him that.

„You are really direct and honest hyung. I like that.“

The receiving smile, Yongseung got, was totally worth it.

„Is that, why you laughed?“

The younger nodded grinning „Yeah.“, then proceeded to sit up straighter and cleared his throat. „I‘d… like to apologize.“, he started slowly and Hoyoung looked utterly confused.

„Why?“

Yongseung bit his lip before continuing. „I guess I‘m just not great at communicating, that‘s why we are here now.“

„Oh god, no!“, Hoyoungs eyes widened.

„Please Yongseung-ah… if someone should apologize, it‘d be me.. I‘m the older and outgoing one, I should have approached you way sooner.“

„We both are probably a bit at fault.“, the dancer then smiled kindly and Hoyoung mimicked him. „You‘re probably right.“

To not let it get quiet, the rapper pointed to Yongseungs meal. „You mind, if I take one bite?“

Yongseung looked a bit surprised between his food and his hyung. „No, help yourself.“ - “Thanks“, Hoyoung happily grabbed a bit with his chopsticks and gave an approving nod after tasting it. „That‘s really good! You wanna try too?“ he shoved his plate a bit towards the younger.

Yongseung hesitated a few seconds, but after looking up at the encouraging gaze his hyung gave him, he thanked the older and took one bite himself.

“How is it?“, Hoyoung asked curious, leaning slightly forward, an expectantly smile on his face.

„It‘s good.“ the younger nodded approvingly, the rapper now leaning back again, smile even wider.

„Yeah, right? That‘s one of my favorite dishes~“ he singsonged. „I also really like kimchi radish or anything with beef“, the older began to list and also to tell about his other things he likes and so on, occasionally interrupting himself, to ask Yongseung about his opinion, which he gave in an honest way.

Hoyoung was happy about this, that was his favourite style – direct honesty.

They finished somewhere in the middle their meal and ordered a second round of drinks, so they could continue talking.

Hoyoung was delighted, when they finished, that they actually had a lot in common. There was much, they didn‘t agree on, but it was on the smaller part.

Even while going home, they didn‘t stop, Hoyoung easily found topics and Yongseung joined just as easily for them to discuss.

\---

Back in the dorm, they went into the living room, only to find it empty.

„Are they all in their rooms?“, the elder asked no one in particular.

„Seems like it“, Yongseung answered as quiet as Hoyoung asked.

„Huh…“, was all that came from the rapper, before he turned around and looked with a big smile at his dongsaeng. „I‘m really glad, that we did that today, especially before our comeback stage. We wouldn‘t have been able to do this for a while now… too stressful and all that.“

„Yeah, I thought so too.“, the younger agreed. „And I‘m also glad, I liked it today“ he admitted with a smile and Hoyoungs eyes were sparkling.

„Yeah?! Does that mean, that it would be okay for you, to repeat this one day?“, the elder kinda resembled an excited ferret now. Yongseung had to hold his laughter back.

„I‘d like that.“, he instead answered and watched the elders smile widening even more.

„Great! Cause I – too – liked it really a lot today. To be honest, I thought that it would get awkward or weird, but it was fun~ he singsonged.

It was nice, seeing Hoyoung this happy, especially because of him.

He never knew, how his hyung thought of him and that‘s why he didn‘t know, how to act around him. Now, that they learned more about each other, Yongseung felt way more comfortable.

They soon wished each other a good night and went then to their respective rooms.

When Hoyoung entered his room, Yeonho took out his earphones as soon as he noticed the rapper. „Oh, you‘re back. You were longer gone than I thought you would… How was it?“

Hoyoung smirked, feeling proud over the younger ones comment.

„It was really great!“, he tried to hold down the enthusiastic tone. He didn‘t need his roommate to judge him even more.

„You don‘t need to hold yourself back, I can see, how happy you are hyung.“ Yeonho knew him too well already. Hoyoung didn‘t know, if this was a good thing or not.

„Alright…“, the older easily gave up. There was no point in denying. „I really loved it. Yongseung-ah is so easy to talk to! It wasn‘t weird or awkward at all. Not even for a second. Yongseung-ah even agreed to repeat it someday.“, Hoyoungs smile grew more and more, it was sheer impossible to keep a straight face.

„That‘s really nice hyung. I told you, that he just needed a little push from you.“

„Yeah, yeah… you were right.“, the older sighed and turned then towards the singer, looking him with a small smile in the eyes. „Thank you Yeonho-yah.“

The younger returned the smile, eyes kind. „Sure thing hyung. Just don’t overdo it, or you might scare him away.“

\---

Yongseungs roommates all looked simultaneously up, when he entered the room, the maknae instantly greeting him with a bright smile.

Minchan then casually asked, while looking back at his laptop: „How was your date?“

Yongseung knew, that his hyung just joked around and joined him therefor easily. „It was really good, thanks.“

„Wait, what?!“, Kangmin exclaimed shocked, sitting upright. „That was a date?!?!“

The dancer thankfully was saved from Gyehyeon.

„Yes, Kangminnie… this was a date, they finally managed to do this after pining for each other so long.“

…

Or not.

As expected, Kangmin didn‘t get the sarcastic tone in the singers voice. „So… you two are gay?, the youngest asked Yongseung with innocent curiosity.

…

A minute of silence followed in which everyone looked at the maknae helplessly in pity, who returned the looks in confusion.

Yongseung didn‘t know, where to put the maknae.

He was either real adult-like or naive like a five year old. There was no in between.

The dancer wondered, if the day will come, where Kangmin actually acted his age.

„No, Kangmin-ah“, ended Minchan the silence. „They are not gay. … Well, wait, I don‘t know actually… are you?“, the oldest in the room threw Yongseung a quizzical look, but soon shook his head. „No, wait, I shouldn‘t have asked you this out of the blue… and here… and well… overall. That‘s up to you to tell. ANYWAY!“, he clasps his hands to change the topic. „We were just joking around Kangmin-ah.“

The maknae pouted. „Don‘t scare me like that. Now I thought I was really oblivious…“

„Well, you are, you didn‘t know that Hoyoung-hyung and Yongseung-ah weren‘t close till today.“ Gyehyeon pointed out, making the pout on the maknaes face bigger.

Yongseung was just thankful, that no one dwell on Minchans question about his sexuality. He didn‘t mind the question in itself, just… he didn‘t had an answer to it. He hasn‘t thought about it yet. He never even was interested in dating generally. Not a girl and a boy even less.

But he was happy about the fact, that _if_ he would be gay, that his roommates – what he at least took from their reactions – wouldn‘t mind it.

He doesn‘t think, that anyone in Verivery would react negatively, but you could never be too sure about something like this.

Good, that he doesn't have to deal with this.

„So, back to the topic“, the producer interrupted Yongseungs thoughts. „It was really good you said? Tell me more~“ he sang in his baritone voice. And so, Yongseung did.

\---

The next weeks were stressful, especially the first two, with the comeback stage and interviews and so on.

Hoyoung was now even more glad, to already having had the dinner with Yongseung, since the comeback was more fun now, being able to joke with every member around. Even only after one dinner, they matched surprisingly well. The older still sometimes had trouble to understand a few reactions from the dancer, or had to learn, not to take it wrong, if he didn‘t react that well to something, but he clearly understood his dongsaeng better now.

Also in the dorm, they now sat more often beside each other and talked more. Hoyoung felt really comfortable around Yongseung, the more he learned about him, the touchier he got with the younger.

They repeated their ‚dinner-together‘ – that‘s how they simply called it - three times until their next comeback with _Tag Tag Tag._

They soon got along that well, that sometimes other members were looking at them weirdly, but that didn‘t stop them. Even when they once got called out from Yeonho with – let me quote it – ‚What‘s up with you two? You get along too well lately‘.

Everything seemed to go smoothly.

Until one interview.

They all were interviewed individually, acting like they were directly talking with their fans, like on a date, answering questions that were chosen for them.

Hoyoung decided to watch all of the interviews after they were online.

To be honest, he really wanted to start with Yongseungs. He didn‘t know why, but he got giddy at the thought of watching the dancers interview.

He quickly denied the feeling that was building up in his stomach. Why would he be excited about the younger ones interview and wanted to watch it first?

No, no and again… no!

There‘s no way.

Hoyoung refused to accept what he was thinking about right now and watched as protest in the uploaded formation.

The interviews were nicely portrayed, the questions were sweet and all the members looked handsome, but even though everything was great, Hoyoung couldn‘t fully focus on what they were saying.

He gave up in the middle of Gyehyeons interview, deciding, that it wasn‘t worth watching, when he spaced out every ten seconds.

He couldn‘t help it, he had to watch Yongseungs interview first, but he still refused the reason behind it. It didn‘t have to mean anything.

While ignoring the bubbly feeling, Hoyoung clicked on Yongseungs video and smiled immediately, when his face was seen on his phone-screen.

Only a few seconds in did Yongseung already his cute little nose scrunch and the rappers heart fluttered.

He inwardly cursed at himself.

He tried to focus more on what Yongseung was saying to distract him from all the emotions he was feeling right now.

But then, it happened.

‚What moved you recently?‘ was the next question and Yongseung mentioned right away Hoyoungs name.

The rappers eyes widened shocked and missed the youngers next words, making him skip back with his heart hammering in his chest.

Yongseung told, how, when he was once depressed, the older asked him why and comforted him, that he didn‘t expected that and that‘s why he was so moved.

Hoyoung remembered that time.

<<<

This day, Yongseung was sitting on the couch in their living room, looking at his phone, with a rather neutral expression when Hoyoung entered.

The rapper didn‘t know himself why, but something seemed just off. Maybe because Yongseungs eyebrows were wrinkled just in the slightest way, but that made him rather look concentrated than anything else.

But Hoyoung just _f_ _elt_ that he was not in a good mood. So he decided to approach the younger, noticing, when he was close enough, that Yongseung was watching their comeback stage for _Tag Tag Tag_ on his phone.

„Hey Yongseung-ah“, the older softly called out, but Yongseung still seemed surprised, turning his head so fast, that Hoyoung worried about the dancers neck. - „Sorry about that…“

„Oh, hi hyung, what‘s up?“ Yongseung asked, while pausing the video.

„Nothing much, but… what about you? Everything alright? You seem kinda down.“ he trailed off, unsure if he should have asked.

The elder began to regret, when Yongseung didn‘t answer immediately, but instead looked at him with wide eyes, kinda… awed? Shocked? The rapper couldn‘t exactly tell.

Just as Hoyoung opened his mouth to say something (he didn‘t even know what – just _s_ _omething_ ) Yongseung replied: „No… I _am_ feeling down.“

It was silent for a while, them just staring at each other, Hoyoung being thankful for Yongseungs honesty.

But wasn‘t it since the beginning like this? They were both honest about their emotions, especially when they asked about them. None of them tried to sweet talk anything. That‘s what Hoyoung loved the most about their friendship.

Hoyoung now went to sit beside his dongsaeng, shoulders touching.

„What‘s wrong?“

Seemed like Yongseung was worried, since he injured his thumb.

They had to change the choreo for him, and he felt bad for it and he didn‘t know, what else will now happen and change, because of this incident.

The blonde carefully took the injured hand in his and caressed it softly, while telling the younger, that it was alright, that Hoyoung found it good of him, that he worried about it, since it showed, how important this all to him was, but that he shouldn‘t be too harsh on himself.

Hoyoung told, that he didn‘t had to feel bad, but that he could understand Yongseung, because the rapper surely wouldn‘t be different. And whatever happended now, they‘ll overcome it as a group. He couldn‘t change the past, but try to make the best out of it. And Hoyoung and everyone else in Verivery is there for him.

Yongseung starred at his hyung for a long time, expression unreadable for the rapper, but then the youngers face softened, a smile growing slowly. „Thank you, Hoyoung-hyung.“

„Anytime.“, he told back as softly, patting the youngers lap before standing up.

>>>

Hoyoung stopped the video almost a minute later after he zoned out.

He was throughout starring into space, the memory flashing before his eyes, heart hammering first in his chest, then swelling when the realization hit him, that this little interaction was this important to Yongseung, to even mention it in the interview, for everyone to see and hear.

There were butterflies in his stomach and when he looked in the mirror that was on the closets door, he could see how red his ears got.

Hoyoung knew now, that he couldn‘t deny it anymore – not to himself at least.

He was beginning to fall for his dongsaeng.

His weird, awkward, Rubik Cube and plant loving, peculiar, nice, humor full, honest, cute and lovely dongsaeng.

Well… shit.

\---

It was difficult for Hoyoung to _not_ speak about his feelings. He was someone who needed to get them o u t ! to talk about them with someone. But he couldn‘t! He wanted to, but he somehow managed to hold himself back.

He acted more cautious around Yongseung, but not too much, as to not get called out for it.

It was difficult at the beginning, but he soon found a way, how to deal with all this, without his feelings getting noticed by anyone.

But… there was one problem: Hope.

Whenever it came up, it was so much more difficult to act normal.

You know that feeling, when you‘ve got a crush and this person just does something, that makes your brain go: ‚Wait. Could it be, that they like me back?‘ And you than would like to be able to physically fight the hope that comes up within you, because there‘s _just_ _no way_ that this is true?

Well, Hoyoung definitely knew that feel.

\---

The first time it happened was only one month after Hoyoung discovered his crush he had on the dancer.

They filmed in two groups with the rubrics name ‚What‘s VERI HOT‘.

The groups were divided into hyung and maknae line.

Therefor he was with Dongheon, Minchan and Gyehyeon.

He didn‘t had anything against this division, cause he needed time to adjust his feelings towards Yongseung. (He still _was_ kind of disappointed to be in the other group, but he knew himself, that it was better this way)

When watching the video of the young members, he enjoyed it very much and was endeared at the way they collected their food and talked to all those dealer.

When the three of them settled down to eat the food they collected, Yongseung suddenly mentioned Hoyoung again.

„Hoyoung-hyung would love this.“

It was a simple statement of the truth, but for the younger to mention him, especially, when he was with his other members, made the rappers heart skip a beat.

Did the younger think of him at that moment? Was he really on the dancers mind? Or was it just, that Yongseung thought, that Hoyoung would love this the most from everyone he knew? Probably the latter one, but Hoyoungs heart didn‘t care, letting the butterflies out of their cocoons in his stomach, which spread the slightest of hope in him, that his feelings weren‘t as one sided as he first believed.

\---

The next time it happens, was in their dance practice for _Photo_.

They had finished their choreography and planned to synchronize the parts - they didn‘t get today - the next day.

The remaining time was used individually for whatever everyone needed to practice or repeat.

Hoyoung had a bit of a problem with one step in their _P_ _hoto_ choreo. Not that he didn‘t get it or couldn‘t do it, but the step felt kinda unnatural to him, so he had trouble to let it flow automatically.

He repeated and repeated the part, but his body didn‘t seem to accept it.

„Do you need some help hyung?“

The rapper jumped slightly, when someone touched his shoulder.

„Oh god… Yongseung-ah, don‘t scare me like that…“, Hoyoung put a hand on his chest, feeling his heart hammering now even more, then it already was, because of all the dancing he did.

The younger just smiled apologetic, removing his hand from his hyungs shoulder.

„You are practicing the same part over and over again… everything alright?“

Hoyoung quickly checked himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eyes, glad, that he already was red as a tomato through his exhaustion, so Yongseung couldn‘t see the blush Hoyoung felt rising to his cheeks.

Yongseung never gave attention to others while they had individual training, concentrating fully on himself, only helping others, when asked to.

But here he were, watching Hoyoung apparently long enough to notice his struggle and Hoyoung didn‘t know how to feel about that.

He was definitely flattered, but his somersaulting heart made it clear, that he felt way more.

He tried to explain as calmly as possible his problem to the younger, who gave his full attention and tried to come up with tips or ideas, how to solve it.

Hoyoung had trouble listening at the beginning his heart hammering way too loud in his ears, but eventually managed to work with the younger professionally and even solving his struggle with the youngers help.

Even later, when he layed in his bed, he still couldn‘t fully believe, that the dancer was giving him this much attention throughout their practice and fought again against the hope, that was bubbling in his stomach.

\---

After their _Lay Back_ comeback and the interviews that followed and most of the stress had died down that came with this all, it occurred again.

They decided to eat out as group to celebrate their new album.

They cheered and talked in a mess in the beginning, happy about their growth of popularity through _Face Me_.

Hoyoung sat beside Yongseung, glad being able to talk to him in a more comfortable way again after all the hectic schedule they had.

The volume slowly reduced and they ate in a comfortable way, chatting more calmly now with each other.

Yongseung suddenly put some kimchi radish on Hoyoungs plate, to which the elder reacted with raised eyebrows towards the former.

„They are your favorite, aren‘t they?“, the dancer explained and Hoyoungs stomach started to tingle.

„But… you like them too? Why are you giving them to me?“

He could already feel the blush on his ears, but he still managed to stay calm – on the outside at least.

„Yeah, I do, but not as much as you.“

There was that cute smile with his nose scrunch again and Hoyoung was gone, starring at his dongsaeng way too long.

But Yongseung – to the rappers luck – didn‘t notice, distracted by a story Yeonho was telling him.

Hoyoung had trouble eating for the next few minutes, Minchan even asking, if everything was alright.

Hoyoung honestly hadn‘t an answer to that.

\---

It wasn‘t long, before his hope built up again.

Yongseung came into Yeonho and Hoyoungs room, peeking inside after knocking softly on the door.

„May I come in hyung?“

„Sure, what‘s up?“, the older readily took the book away he was holding, sitting up and giving his crush all the attention he had.

Yongseung slipped inside and sat himself beside his hyung on the bed. „I‘ve got… a little issue I want to talk about…“

„Oh? But Yeonho-yah is out with Gyehyeon-ah right now.“

Hoyoung was confused, why Yongseung told him this, instead of asking, where Yeonho was.

When the younger had an ‚issue‘, he always went to his best friend.

Yongseung talked a lot with Hoyoung about pretty much everything, but the younger preferred Yeonho, if he had something more personal he wanted to talk about.

That was okay for Hoyoung, since he could totally understand, that it was easier to talk with someone your age about personal things. It was natural to do so.

„No, no.“ Yongseung quickly shook his head. „I.. wanted to talk to you.“

Hoyoung blinked a few times, letting Yongseungs words slowly sink in and then pointed at himself. „With… me? … Why?!“, he let out a bit astonished due he couldn‘t believe it, but collecting himself fast, not wanting the younger to get the wrong idea.

„I mean… Of course you can talk to me if you want to. I‘m all ears! I‘m just surprised… why you came to me? Aren‘t you always going to Yeonho-yah?“

„Yeah, normally I would“, the dancer smiled understandingly at Hoyoung. „but… how should I put this? Yeonho is mostly just too… nice?“ he finished quite unsure and Hoyoung barked out a laugh.

„So, I‘m mean? Is that what you‘re trying to say?“ the elder grinned, teasing Yongseungs poor choice of words.

„No, hyung“, the dancer laughed while shoving his hyungs shoulder lightly with his hand, getting, that the older was just messing with him.

„I mean… Yeonho always tries to stay positive and nice, saying things like, ‚everything will be alright‘ or ‚you‘ll make it‘. I _do_ appreciate it and he sometimes _gives_ a more critical advice, but even this one is kinda sugar-coated.

It‘s nice from time to time to be sweet talked to like that and that‘s just Yeonhos personality, but…“ Yongseung sighed „I sometimes wish for a more honest opinion…“

The younger turned his gaze then towards Hoyoung. „That‘s why. Why I want to talk to you hyung. You are direct and honest, speaking always what you‘re truly thinking and that‘s a wonderful ability in my opinion.“

Hoyoung gulped, starring at his dongsaeng in disbelief for quite a while. He didn‘t blush and his heart rate didn‘t accelerate. No… he was too overwhelmed for that.

He couldn‘t help, but to take one of Yongseungs hands into both of his, caressing it and watching himself doing so, averting the youngers gaze.

„I think…“, Hoyoungs voice nearly cracked and he cleared his throat before he continued, now looking up again, his eyes meeting Yongseungs kind ones.

„I think no one ever praised this characteristic of mine like that… or even told me, that it was something positive…“

Yongseungs hand in the older ones encircled one of them and squeezed it lightly while smiling lovingly. „Of course it is!“

Hoyoung bit his own lip, to stop himself from smiling too brightly and squeezed back. „Well, then, what do you want to talk about?“, he asked with a too big smile, considering that it‘s probably nothing too positive the younger came for.

Yongseung told him the whole story, Hoyoung listening silently, only interrupting, if he didn‘t get something clearly and throughout caressing the dancers hand.

It got pretty serious and when Yongseung asked with a small voice, what Hoyoung thought of it, the rappers heart clenched because of that tone.

He just wanted to embrace the younger and protect him, but it wasn‘t the time for that.

He surely didn‘t want to disappoint Yongseung and therefor thought hard about, what to say.

But as if reading his mind, Yongseung spoke up again softly, but determined. „Hyung… I came to you, to hear your opinion, and not for whatever you think I‘d like to hear.“

The rapper felt kind of stupid now, but was at the same time so thankful towards the younger, he could only stare a few seconds at him, who returned his gaze with an encouraging smile.

Hoyoung really wanted to kiss him right then.

But he didn‘t.

\---

There wasn‘t really a specific ‚next‘ time, rather an act, that happened more and more often.

Hoyoung was a touchy person, he was like this with everyone and with Yongseung of course too.

He could see – and was happy about it – how the younger got more comfortable with the olders touches as time passed. Sometimes he returned the acts, but it was never really more than a hand around his shoulder or something like that.

Everything else came only from Hoyoungs side, but the older didn't complain. He was used to be the one to initiate physical contact with whoever. He was glad enough for the younger to accept his clinginess.

But now there were days, were Yongseung – too – was touchier, but it wasn‘t too often.

Lately, Yongseung started to even initiate the hand holding, the hand on his thigh or even hugs, if he was apparently in an especially good mood.

And every time some of the mentioned touches happened, Hoyoung had to gulp down the excitement he felt and fight the smile that was about to break out.

It was especially hard, when Yongseung additionally smiled at him with his loving eyes, sometimes even with his signature nose scrunch.

It got harder and harder to hold back his blush and his heart to stop from all the somersaults it was doing.

Yongseung will one day be the end of him…

\---

Today was Yongseungs birthday and they were currently on V-live celebrating it with Verrers.

They enjoyed their time together, talking lively with each other, telling their fans stories and lastly could see Yongseung giving his birthday speech.

It was the first time for Hoyoung, that he wanted to give a birthday kiss like Kangmin was doing back then, but he could never do this… He was known, for his dislike for kisses. Most likely it would be, if he gave their maknae a kiss, but even then would everyone be shocked.

So all he could do, was watching his crush talking alone in front of the camera, while imagining, how it would be like, being able to just kiss his dongsaeng without getting judged for it and Hoyoung felt a spark of jealousy towards Kangmin he immediately felt shame for.

They ended their V-live and everyone helped tidying up the room, making sure to leave the practice room all cleaned up.

They soon went back to their dorm, letting the day find a comfortably end and the most of them settled themselves in the living room.

Yongseung went to his own room, to pack away his presents and Hoyoung followed him.

“Did you like your day?”, the elder asked, when they arrived in the dancers room, watching him sorting his gifts.

“Yeah, it was fun.” Yongseung smiled over his shoulder.

“Good to hear.”

Hoyoung then proceeded to sit on the youngers bed. “Is there something you wish for? I know, I said, that I want to ‘dinner togheter’ again, and that I will pay as my birthday present for you, but I’d like to give you something else too.”

Yongseung turned around, when hearing this and looked at his hyung with a slight confused and baffled expression, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Hoyoung interrupted. “And don’t say, that it’s fine! I know it is, but I want to. It doesn’t have to cost something. Just anything you want me to do, maybe?”

Yongseung smiled small, since Hoyoung seemed to know that he was about to decline the offer and because his hyung was this desperate to give him even more.

It was really endearing for the younger.

“Hm.. I’m… not sure yet, let me think.”, Yongseung fibbed.

To be honest, the younger already had something in mind, but he didn’t dare to voice that out, but Hoyoung – to Yongseungs dismay – caught the little hesitation. “There is something, isn’t there?” the older smiled brightly, happy that there really was something he could do.

“Just tell me! Whatever it is, it’ll be okay.” he tried to reassure and Yongseung looked even more unsure, biting his lip.

Should he really tell his hyung?

He watched his hyung closely, contemplating, if this was a good idea and Hoyoung just tilted his head a bit and stretched his smile out more, trying to calm his dongsaeng.

It was embarrassing, what he wished for, but Hoyoung wouldn’t judge him, right? He never did. He openly told him, when he found the younger weird or strange, but judging was not Hoyoungs style.

So what was the harm in trying?

The worst that could happen was his hyung saying ‘no’ … and maybe a few days awkward gazes between them…

Shit.

Yongseung closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would tell Hoyoung. He’ll just risk it.

There’s no way he would get out of this anyway, now that Hoyoung knew, that he _did_ have something in mind.

The dancer opened his eyes again and turned fully towards the rapper, who waited patiently. “Yeah, I do have something in mind.” he admitted. “I…”, he started and gulped, already feeling the blush rising on his neck and ears. This was so embarrassing.

But Hoyoung stretched his arm out towards him offering a hand and after a few seconds of just starring at the older ones hand, he placed his own in it. Hoyoung then draw his dongsaeng towards him and made him sit down beside him, not letting go of Yongseungs hand.

“It’s okay Yongseungie-yah~” the rapper smiled encouragingly. “Just tell me! No need to be ashamed. It’s just me.”

Yongseung looked down at their now intertwined hands and back up into the older ones eyes before he nodded. “Okay… well, you know how Kangminnie used to give birthday kisses, right?”

Now it was Hoyoungs turn to blush slightly. Why did Yongseung suddenly bring up kisses? His brain was now imagining a lot of things, that Yongseung would ask him to do and his heart couldn’t take it, speeding up because of the excitement, that came with it.

He slowly nodded, not trusting his voice now.

“Uhm…” Yongseung averted his gaze now, looking instead to his own lap. “I didn’t receive one today and there is someone I’d like to get it from…”, the younger finished embarrassed and looked then his hyung as confidently as possible in the eyes, making Hoyoung clear, who he meant with this ‘someone’.

Hoyoungs blush spread now everywhere, but he didn’t care, since he could see, that Yongseung wasn’t in a different state.

“You… you want a birthday kiss? … from… me?!”, the rapper asked disbelieving. Yongseung nodded slowly, still holding the gaze. None of them said anything for a while, just starring at each other, while Hoyoung tried to let this all sink in.

“Okay… yeah okay.. that’s fine with me.” the elder eventually confirmed, still a bit dazzled about the situation. “Where?”

Yongseung seemed surprised by the question, blinking slowly. “I… don’t know. Anywhere is fine, I guess..?”, he gulped.

“Okay then.” was all the older said before turning his body more towards the younger, one leg now laying bend on the bed.

His heart was hammering loudly in his chest and hoped, that the younger ones was beating just as fast.

He tried to read Yongseungs face, when he put the hand, that wasn’t holding Yongseungs one, on the dancers cheek that wasn’t facing him, to pull him slowly closer.

There seemed to be disbelief, excitement, astonishment and a bit of fear in the youngers eyes.

Hoyoung halted for a short moment, but then thought, that a little kiss on the cheek wouldn’t hurt them, especially when the dancer asked for it.

So he proceeded to lean forward, at the same time pulling his crush slightly towards him.

Suddenly he felt the youngers soft cheek on his lips, not registering, when he got this close. It happened like he was in trance.

He retreated after maybe two seconds and licked his lips, slightly dazed.

Yongseung watched him closely – too, a bit dazed, that Hoyoung really did that – how his hyung stared at his cheek. This made the dancers stomach giddy.

Hoyoung didn’t know, what came over him, when he asked: “Anywhere else?”

...

The older hold his breath.

What was he asking?!

Everything went fine until now! And now he was making this weird.

Hoyoung starred continuously at Yongseungs cheek, but now with panicked, widened eyes.

Yongseung was shocked too, not expecting the older to ever ask this. He was therefor not even sure, if he heard correctly, but as often as he replayed the words in his head, he couldn’t find another meaning behind them.

He somehow managed to calm down, probably because he saw how panicked the older was and squeezed his hyungs hand lightly. “Yes please.”, he heard himself answering and was rather proud of how calm he sounded despite his jumping heart.

Hoyoungs eyes jerked to Yongseungs, his mouth hanging surprised slightly open and Yongseung couldn’t blame him. The younger pressed his lips together, scared, that he ruined it.

Hoyoung had to gulp strongly, before he managed to ask. “And where?”

The only indication, that Yongseung was taken aback, was his widened eyes.

Was this really happening?

“I… uhm…”, Yongseung mumbled, not sure what to say.

There is no way, that this was real.

Hoyoung in the mean time, was starring at the youngers lips.

He didn’t know, what it was, if he really _was_ in trance, if he was too distracted by the dancers scent and cute blush or if the adrenaline rush he got, pushed him to his next words.

“Perhaps… your lips?”

Hoyoung only registered, what he said, when he heard Yongseungs breath hitch.

Dread was filling him and he never wanted to punch himself as much as he did now.

What was he thinking?!

He probably ruined now everything of the relationship he built up until today with the younger.

“Did you… mean that?”, Yongseung more or less breathed silently and Hoyoung nearly missed it.

But even though he _did_ hear it, he wasn’t sure, if he had just imagined it. Especially the tone of Yongseungs voice.

Did the younger really just sound… hopeful?

At first, the elder wanted to find an excuse, just anything to rescue his friendship with Yongseung, but now…

He thought back, how they always were honest towards each other, about everything, and now, Yongseung even proved bravery, telling him his wish, even through it was clearly embarrassing for him.

He trusted Hoyoung enough to tell him and Hoyoung should show some courage and be honest too.

That much he owed his dongsaeng.

“Yes…”, he breathed, before he could change his mind and took a deep breath, looking the younger in the eyes. ”Yes… I meant that.”, he declared, now with more power behind it, not averting the youngers gaze.

Yongseung seemed more confident now, breathing steadily and calm while watching him with warm eyes.

“Good.”, he answered and squeezed the elders hand once again, who only noticed now, that they were still connected and squeezed naturally back.

It was enough to deliver the massage. Hoyoung understood.

He placed his other hand again on the youngers cheek, but this time to tilt his head into a comfortable angle for their awaited kiss.

Hoyoung gulped, before he slowly leaned forward, his eyes not leaving the younger ones, making sure, that if Yongseung was about to change his mind, to stop immediately.

He could hear his own heart beating in his ears, their breaths mingling more and more the closer they got.

Before their lips met, he halted one last time, but after seeing no hesitance in the dancers eyes, he looked down at his lips and pushed forward, closing his eyes as soon as he felt Yongseungs lips on his.

It only lasted a few seconds and it wasn’t really ‘special’ per se, just a slight pressure from both sides, but it still felt nice. Nice enough for them both to push forward again, after checking each others reactions, talking through their eyes.

When their lips met again, it was more passionate, still rather innocent and soft, but bolder.

Hoyoung lost himself in it, liking the way their lips moved against each other and soon could feel one hand cupping his jaw and another one on his shoulder. He himself put his second hand, that wasn’t on the dancers cheek, on Yongseungs hip. Hoyoung didn’t know, when they let go of their hands, but he did know one thing for sure.

His feelings weren’t as one-sided, as he believed.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> It's cringy... isn't it? xD
> 
> And sorry... I really can't write kissing scenes... I'm bad at embellishing and even more with kiss scenes...
> 
> But I hope it was okay :)
> 
> And that are the videos that were mentioned in the story, if you're curious~  
> Yongseungs interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7DEY6dW3T4&t=6s  
> What's VERI HOT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iE1aOpHsPLQ&t=310s


End file.
